


Breakup

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oooook, so I wrote this piece of crap and didn't know what to do with it. I apologize in advance.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 1





	Breakup

_I loved your mouth,  
Even as your words broke my heart._

“I think we should break up.” Piper held her breath, waiting for a response. Jason nodded slowly.

“Ok,” Jason said eventually. “I… don’t want to force you into a relationship you don’t want to be in. But… one more kiss?”

Piper smiled sadly and gently pushed her lips against his. “I’m sorry,” she whispered into his ear.

And then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeep. This is bad. Probably inaccurate. Did they already talk about this in Trials of Apollo? Sorry, I haven't read the fourth book yet.


End file.
